Difficult Love
by WerewolvesProtector
Summary: Set after New Moon/before-during Eclipse. Bella caught Aro's eye the moment she came to Volterra, she was an interesting human, a different one. She would have a great gift when becoming immortal, but Aro seems to have something more personal. Could he have feelings for her? Will he be able to make his way into her heart? Will he admit how he feels about her? Who will Bella choose?
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Twilight Saga or any of the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment**

**I kept wondering if I should upload this story or not, but in the end I thought: "Why not?" so here it is^^ I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Summary: Set after New Moon and before-during Eclipse. Bella caught Aro's eye the moment she came to Volterra, she was an interesting human, a different one. She would have a great gift when becoming immortal, but the powerful vampire leader seems to have something more personal than that. Could he have feelings for her? Will he ever be able to make his way into her heart? Will he admit how he truly feels for her? More important who will Bella choose?**

**Note: Jacob is very upset and has become more distant towards Bella since she rejected him for Edward. **

* * *

Aro was sitting bored in his throne, still intrigued by the human girl he had met. She certainly was different, everything about her was. Oh how could Edward leave her? Aro knew she was depressed, or at least sad, despite the fact he couldn't read any of her thoughts. But she would've given up everything, even her life to save the young mind reader after he left her. But Aro couldn't get her out of his mind, her features, her face, and her very tempting blood smell was clouding the Volturi leader's mind completely.

After a few hours of thinking about her, Aro decides on one thing. Going to Forks to follow her and maybe get to know her. Sure she was a danger to the vampire world, but he was hoping he wouldn't have to kill her. She had kept their secret so far, but you never know with humans, well, he would soon see that for himself.

"Brother, the human was a danger, why did you allow her to live?" Asked Caius, apparently angry with Aro's choice.

"She will become one of us, brother, soon, I will take care of that" replied Aro calmly.

"I don't trust the Cullens" Said Caius, still upset with the choice of allowing Bella to live.

Thoughtful, Aro replied again "Neither do I brother, especially the young mind reader, Edward. But I will make sure they keep their promise. I will leave to their town".

Caius didn't agree with the idea of Aro going to see what will happen with the young human, so he just says "The guard can certainly handle it".

"Of course but I would rather see to it myself" Said Aro with a grin and rose from his chair, gesturing towards Felix and Demetri to come closer.  
Once they did, he simply said "Make the preparations, you two, Jane, Alec and myself are leaving tonight"

By nightfall, the Volturi private jet was ready to take off to the Washington airport while Marcus and Caius remained in Volterra.

Back in Forks, Bella awoke from a nightmare only to be calmed down by Edward, who assured her he would still be there when she woke up. But when Edward said they could find ways to keep the Volturi in the dark so Bella didn't have to become a vampire, she got up and went to the Cullens' house, asking them to vote for her either to be changed into a vampire or not. It was a good thing most of the Cullens agreed, but Isabella Marie Swan did not get the vote from the person she considered to be most important in her life. Edward. Bella wanted Edward to be the one to change her, not Alice or any other Cullen. She was disappointed in Edward's disapproval of changing her, but she would keep insisting. She wanted to spend more than just a human life with him, she wanted to spend forever. Still… did Edward also want this? If so why didn't he change her? Why was he hesitating? It was her choice, not his, and she wanted him. Forever.

Meanwhile, Aro arrived in Washington and found an expensive hotel to stay in. He ordered the four members of the guard to give him some privacy, and as each of them had their own room, they went there. Aro just sat in an armchair, waiting for the night to come.

After Bella spent the entire day with the Cullens, or at least half with them and half trying to convince Edward to change her, she was unsuccessful again. He offered to drive her home so Charlie wouldn't worry and she agreed, while Edward didn't come inside the house, they shared a kiss and he said goodnight, leaving in his Volvo while Bella watched him leaving. Unknown to her, as soon as Edward left someone started watching her. Aro had been waiting for her to be alone and he was looking at her from the shadows, watching her entering the house. Soon a police car parked in front of her house and a man who seemed around 40 years old enter her house, which Aro recognized as Bella's father from Edward's thoughts. He was tempted by his blood, but Bella wouldn't appreciate that and even though he wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, Aro didn't only care about Bella's potential power...

Not knowing about a very powerful and dangerous vampire's presence there, Bella started preparing dinner for herself and her father, happy about being with Edward again, but disappointed about him refusing to turn her into a vampire.

"What's up Bells?" Asked Charlie.  
"Nothing much, dad, just an usual day." Bella replied, lying to him about Edward.  
"You still meeting Jacob?" Asked Charlie, curious about his daughter's actions.  
"No dad, he… he's just in a difficult period." Bella said, trying not to sound suspicious, but Charlie wasn't pleased with her answer and simply said: "And that's exactly why you should be there for him, remember, Bells, he helped you when you needed him.".  
"I know, but he really doesn't need me right now, he said he needs some time alone" Bella replied.  
Charlie became suspicious this time, but he let it go after mumbling something and then just sat down on the sofa, watching TV while Bella went into her room.

Unknown to both of them, Aro had heard the entire conversation. Oh how he regretted he couldn't read Bella's thoughts, she was such an interesting human. He will have to get to know her personally, he _had_ to, since this girl was a mystery, even to him.

Meanwhile at the Cullens' house, Carlisle is talking to Edward about Bella's transformation. Edward seemed reluctant about changing Bella, and despite Carlisle's efforts, he still didn't agree to change her.

"I won't give her this life. She doesn't know what it's like." Protested Edward, sure of it.

"You've chosen not to live without her, we have no choice." Carlisle told him.

"No, we can find ways to keep the Volturi in the dark." Edward said, not wanting to change Bella.

"We can't keep them forever, they will find out in the end, and as long as Bella is comfortable with the idea, we can change her. Edward, you love her." Carlisle said, but Edward, stubborn as usual said "That's why I won't give her this life. I want her to have a human life, as normal as possible". Carlisle sighed, but just said "You should let her decide, instead of you deciding for her", after that he went upstairs to talk to Esme, while Edward hits the wall, upset with Bella's decisions and everyone accepting them.

Back at the Swan house, Bella was in her room sitting on her bed and looking at some pictures of her and Edward, while Charlie comes into her room, dressed for work and apparently worried.

"Dad?" Bella said.

"That Cullen kid is clouding your mind completely, can't you just let him go? You have Jacob…" Charlie said frustrated.

"Dad, it's not that simple." Bella said, trying to get him to understand in vain.

"I don't want to see you suffer again, Bells." He said honestly.

"Dad, I'll be okay, I promise." Bella said confidently.

"I hope so, because I can't stand seeing you in that state of mind again." He said.

"Why are you dressed for work?" Bella said, trying to change the subject.

"I got a phone call from work, I have to be there, that's what I wanted to tell you. I hope you don't mind we can't spend time together or…" Charlie said, hoping his daughter wouldn't get mad at him.

"Dad, it's okay." Bella said, reassuring him.

With a nod, Charlie turned around and went out the door. Bella got up from her bed and headed towards the window. She watched Charlie leave in his police car, then she looked up into the trees and for a second, she thought she saw a dark silhouette and red eyes looking at her, but when she looked again it was like nothing was ever there.

Despite being a little suspicious, she went to bed. It was quite late and she was tired; she could rarely get any sleep because of the nightmares she was having lately and needed to try and get a good night's rest

* * *

**Did Bella really saw someone in the trees? If so who was it? ;) Please let me know what you think in the comments/reviews section below :). This first time I'm writing a romance fanfic, so that would help me^^. I never wrote anything like this, but it's never too late (and never too early) xD.  
I know there are loads of grammar mistakes, to those who notice, I'd be grateful if you'd let me know about them :). Constructive criticism is also very much appreciated :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all those reviews, favs and follows :D You have no idea how happy they make me :). I've actually thought a lot about this chapter and how it should go, and it the end, I think this is the best approach. Hint: Aro and Bella actually have a conversation in this chapter ;).  
I hope you enjoy this update^^ **

**And to those I haven't replied to, I will now. If any of you guys didn't get my reply please let me know, I'm not that experienced with FF messaging xD**

**Guest: "I like the beginning. I'm interested to see what will happen next." **  
**WerewolvesProtector: Thank you, I'm glad to hear so and I hope you'll like this chapter as well.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Midnight came. It was quiet in Bella's house, Charlie did not return yet, and Edward didn't come to visit this time, how Bella missed the days he stayed in her bedroom. It was like someone was keeping the nightmares away. But this time he wasn't there and Bella was having a nightmare again, they were getting worse, and she found herself screaming again, then suddenly sitting up only to see the same red eyes that were watching her before she went to bed. She was scared, but she quickly managed to turn on the lamp on her bedside table. Her breathing was heavy, her heart beats were fast, but the vampire in her room could easily tell how terrified she was. He could see in the dark.

When she turned on the lamp, she found a face she recently saw where both she and Edward could've died. The Volturi leader Aro was staying in the middle of the room, grinning at her.

"Y-you! W-what a-are you doing here?" Bella asked, trying unsuccessfully to steady her voice.

"My apologizes for scaring you, Isabella. I did not mean to make you tremble…" Aro said, still grinning.

"What do you want?" Bella asked, finally steadying her voice and watching his every move, not like she could stop him if he tried anything though.

"I merely wanted to see how you are feeling, my dear Isabella." He replied with his voice as feathers, coming closer to her.

"I know you're here to see if I'm still human. I am, but they will keep their promise. I know they will…" Bella said, trying to get him say directly what he wanted, but he interrupted her.

"That is not my only reason for coming here, Isabella. However, I have doubts about them keeping their promise." He simply said, but as soon as he said the last part, he noticed Bella's face contorting into an angry one, but she was obviously trying to calm herself down.

"So you're here to change me?" Bella asked, becoming more alert.

"If I was here for such a reason, you would already have venom in your system." He said smirking and hinting something, then he continued, "I am giving them enough time, but if they fail to keep their promise I will have no choice but to kill them, starting with Edward."

He smirked at the last part, but as soon as he said it he noticed how Bella's scared face turned into an angry one.

"You won't! Don't! You… you… you're a monster!" Bella yelled angrily, momentarily forgetting who she was talking to.

"We all are, this is our nature. We kill. And I assume you already know that, given the fact that you are so closely involved with the Cullens." Aro said calmly, looking for any changes in Bella's face.

"They're not like that, they're good, you… You won't kill him." Bella said, trying to calm down, but Aro had the advantage once again.

"Nothing stops me from killing him, as by becoming involved with a human without turning you, he broke the law…" Bella opened her mouth to interrupt him, but in an instant he was in front of her and had his finger on her lips, then he continued "But I will not, unless he fails to keep his promise. My only reason for that however, is you, Isabella." He said smiling at her and then putting more distance between them by straightening himself up, as he had bent down to reach Bella.

Bella tried to reach her phone with her right hand, which should've been on her bedside table, but where is it? Hoping he wouldn't notice, Bella tried to distract him "Why would I influence that decision?" She was convinced he was lying to her, but she kept trying to get him look at her.

In an instant he was again standing at more distance in front of her, holding up her phone in his hand.

"If you are searching for this, you will not find it there, my dear." Aro said smirking.

Bella was afraid now, she was alone with a very powerful and unpredictable vampire who could just kill her in an instant. But since he took her phone, she figured he had it all planned. Why was he playing with her? If he wanted to kill her why couldn't he just get on with it?

"I-if you w-want to k-kill me j-just get on with it… I… I hate waiting." Bella said trembling.

"Oh but how could I? No. As I mentioned earlier I am not here to kill you, or to change you. Yet." Aro said honestly. He didn't mean to frighten this girl so bad. She would be so difficult to get to, even for him.

Surprised, Bella asked "What do you mean not yet?"

With a grin, Aro replied "Simply that. I gave you a time limit, have I not?"

Bella got the hint now, or she thought she did.

"Then why are you here? Just to scare the hell out of me? Is that entertaining for you? Bella asked half ironically and half just wanting to know, but Aro couldn't help but laugh at that, she was a different human for sure, one that could amuse or surprise him even when close to her death, unlike the others who just begged or screamed to the point his ears were hurting.

"I assure you, Isabella that it is not my intention" he said, still giggling

"What's so funny then? You can't stop laughing." Bella said, frustrated with him.

"Merely the fact that instead of begging or screaming, you are quite outgoing" He said, then he continued, "but as I said, my intention was simply to see you, Isabella, nothing more." He said honestly, hoping she would open up to him.

Bella was surprised, but didn't trust him.

"Why would you…?" She started.

"That is for me to know…" He replied grinning and continued "…and for you to find out".

Bella was boiling inside, not knowing what he was after, having him so close to her and playing his sick games with her… she had no words to express how much she hated him. What should she do? Should she play along? Should she just be rude as she felt like? She knew she was in the presence of the most dangerous and powerful vampire, but if he had any intentions, not even begging could stop him. He was merciless. He was a monster, or at least in her eyes.

"I don't know why you're here, what you want, or what you plan on doing with me" Bella said not looking at him in the eye, but as he looked at her waiting for her to continue, she finally did "but I'm not playing your game or whatever it is that you're doing. If you're just going to kill me go ahead. I'm not afraid now." Bella said, finding the nerve to look at him in the eye, something that surprised Aro even further.

"I believe you do fear me, my dear, but only a few have looked at me the way you do now. I find that fascinating." He said showing surprise in his voice as he came closer, then continued "However I find the fact that you believe I'm here to kill you quite frustrating." Aro said, clenching his teeth in the last part.

Trying not to show any signs of fear, Bella simply said "I don't trust you."

"Would you if I gave this back to you?" Aro said holding Bella's phone in his hand with a questioning look in his eyes, but to his disappointment Bella said nothing. He will certainly need a lot of patience here, but unlike many other times, he seemed to have lots of patience for this particular human, more than he'd have for his own kind.

Sighing, Aro slowly approached Bella, who was in her bed and held out the phone to her.

Bella looked at him, but she obviously had a doubt if she should take it or not from him, what if it was all part of the plan?

Aro sighed deeply this time and exasperatedly said "Isabella, I promise I will not hurt you. I give you… I give you my word" It was very hard for him to say those words, especially to a human, but he was getting nowhere with her.

Despite surprised by his words and the apparent honesty in them, Bella didn't believe him and replied "I heard that before. From people I trusted. And they just… doesn't matter."

"Tell me." Aro simply said.

"Really it's none of your business. My transformation may be, but this…" Bella said frustrated with his attempts.

"Please, my dear." Aro said, coming closer with the phone, and to his surprise, she took it from his hand, and for a moment he had the urge to take her hand and try reading her thoughts, but he figured it wouldn't work great for what he was trying to do. Not that he could read her thoughts anyway.

"Thanks" Bella said, looking at her phone.

Smiling, Aro said "You are most welcome, cara mia. Now are you ready to tell me what I asked?".

"No" Bella simply said. She wasn't going to tell him anything that didn't involve her transformation or the vampire laws.

Aro just sighed, exasperated with her, but he just stood there watching her, only to notice she wanted to call someone. Edward, he assumed.

"You should not do that." Aro said.

"Why? I'm just…" Bella said but was interrupted.

"Calling Edward? I am most certain you want the best for your "lover" do you, Isabella?" Aro said, a hint of something in his voice.

"W-what do you mean?" Bella said, feeling a bit angry with him.

"It would be better if young Edward did not find out about this, otherwise his life would… end in a most unpleasant way." Aro said, with fake pity in his voice.

"No! Leave him alone!" Bella yelled, momentarily forgetting who she was talking to.

"That depends entirely on you, dear. If you tell him, then I will have no choice but to end his life." Aro said grinning at the last part, but he knew he wouldn't anyway. He didn't want to make Isabella suffer, for whatever reason he did not know.

"I won't, I promise I won't." Bella said truthfully. She knew Edward and his family could not stand against the Volturi, sure they could against Aro alone, but not against the whole coven, and he certainly wasn't alone here.

"Then you better keep your promise, Isabella. Remember not a word to him or your father." Aro said, trying to get that in her head.

"I got it." Bella said, angry at his attempts.

Aro smiled and headed for the window, then looked at Bella again "Your father is about to arrive here soon."

"How do you know?" Then she hit herself. That was a stupid question. Of course he knew, he was a vampire.

"I can smell him and also hear him."

"Oh." Was Bella's reply.

Aro opened the window and took one final glance at Bella, who was looking down; her eyes were no longer fixed on him.

"We will meet again soon, Isabella." He said loud enough for her to hear and in an instant he was gone.

Bella watched him leaving and felt really angry, but when he said the last part, her anger faded away, but questions came into her head. Why did he come all the way here? What did he want with her? Was he here to threaten Edward's life? Why would he?

It looked to Bella like he was trying to get her trust him, or at least not be afraid of him, but she just waved that off. It's not like the powerful leader of the Volturi would try anything like that, she was a human after all, but what was his reason? It's not like she cared about what he personally thought about her, his personal life or something like that, but it was strange.

She tried in vain to go back to sleep that night, Aro was right, she was afraid, but she was more afraid for Edward than she was for herself. Bella reconsidered telling Edward about Aro, but then she remembered what the powerful vampire told her: _"It would be better if young Edward did not find out about this, otherwise his life would end in a most unpleasant way"_. No, she couldn't tell him, it would put him in danger, him and all the Cullens. Aro would know somehow that she told them. How? She had no idea, but Bella knew she shouldn't take any chances with someone like Aro.

* * *

**Indeed, she shouldn't. But what are Aro's reasons? **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) And don't really expect Aro and Bella to get along so fast xD She doesn't trust him (understandable after the experience in Volterra) and he... well, I'll let you figure it out ;)**  
**Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. **

**Oh, and just out of curiosity, what would you, my dear readers call this chapter? :)**

**Special thanks to AnaBookWorm for telling me about all the grammar mistakes and confusions in the previous chapter, I highly appreciate it :). Please tell me if you find any in this chapter as well, I tried to be more careful, but...still can't be perfect xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are awesome really! :D Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting and following this story^^ I highly appreciate that and I would've never thought it would get like this. Special thanks to SLovingLecter for letting me know about the problems in the other chapters. I tried to be more careful here about grammar and commas and spelling, but I also tried adding more descriptions. Please let me know what you think of this :) I will also try adding some more descriptions to the other 2 chapters as well.  
To guests who reviewed:  
chuksjib: "interesting...I hope Bella ends up with Edward,bcos Bella doesn't fit with Aro"  
WerewolvesProtector: We shall see.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Mysterious Ferrari**

Morning finally came, but it wasn't sunny, on the contrary, it was quite cloudy. Bella sighed; a typical day in Forks. Well, at least she will see Edward at school. She got up from her bed and went into the living room, only to find Charlie asleep on the couch. She decided not to wake him up and prepare breakfast so she could go to school.

She made some eggs and sandwiches, but since Bella wasn't really good at not making noises, she accidentally woke her father up.

"Bells?" Charlie asked as he woke and got up from the couch.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, it's just usual clumsy and noisy me." Bella apologized.

"No, it's okay." Charlie said as me made his way to the dining table, but as soon as he looked upon his daughter's face, he asked "Bells, you look awful. What the hell happened?"

"Nothing, dad, it's just bad night's sleep." Bella said, trying to convince him, but she was never a good liar.

"If there's anything wrong at all…" Charlie started, only to be interrupted by Bella.

"I'll tell you, I know." Bella said in a hurry as she finished eating her meal.

"Bells, if this is about last night…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left." Charlie apologized

"Dad, it has nothing to do with you leaving, I just have to get to school" Bella said honestly.

"Oh" Charlie said as he realized it was time for Bella to go.

Bella got her backpack and went to her truck, followed by her father. She smiled at him and hugged him.

"Bye, dad, see you after school." She said and with that she drove away from her house. Charlie watched her leave. She was acting weird lately and he realized she was trying to hide it, but he was her father after all.

"That kid is certainly a bad influence on her." He mumbled and then sighed.

While driving at quite a slow speed, Bella passed by a side-street on her way to school, from which a black Ferrari that was parked on the side of the road came out and followed a few meters behind her. She didn't pay much attention to it, but she never saw a Ferrari in Forks, so that was strange. She looked into her truck's mirror to see the driver, but she couldn't see a face. The driver had his face covered, with sun glasses, a hood on his head, and had many shadows in the car. She couldn't see a thing, but why would someone hide their face? She minded her own way and when she got at school she noticed Edward's car already there.

As soon as Edward came into sight, however, the Ferrari turned around and left, right on time actually, otherwise Edward would've noticed it. However, Bella thought that to be highly suspicious, but she decided against telling Edward about it. She just parked her car and went to Edward where they shared a short kiss.

"Bella" Edward said.

"Edward, I love you" Bella said as she kissed him again.

"I love you too" he said as Mike Newton and Erik were still staring at them.  
It was known in the entire school that Edward and Bella were together, but the two guys, Mike and Erik didn't seem to believe it, or to accept it despite it was all happening in front of them and despite they both had girlfriends. Edward and Bella didn't really pay any attention to them though as they walked up to the school together and at their first lesson: biology.

The rest of the day at school went normal and Bella tried to act like nothing happened, but she was beyond worried inside. First Aro came and threatened Edward's life, then the unusual car seemed to follow her, but it abruptly turned around and sped away when she got to her school, something clearly wasn't right. And to add more to it, the driver hid his face, why? He clearly avoided to be seen, but what was the point?

When the school ended, Bella and Edward went outside together.

"Can you come tonight to my house? I missed you last night" Bella asked Edward hopeful. She didn't wanted to be alone again, especially since Aro said they will meet again soon. She wasn't eager to see him at all.

"I'm sorry about last night; I thought you would need some time on your own. But I'll be there tonight, I promise." Edward said as he kissed Bella, they shared a longer kiss and then they separated and each went to their car.

* * *

**So, what's with the Ferrari? Any guesses about it? ;) Please let me know in the review section or in a PM :). **

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I promise next one will be longer :) Also, sorry about the lack of Aro/Bella in here, I'm just trying to give this story a good flow and also give Aro and Bella a nice but not too sudden development. **

**Now, please, please please review!^^ Reviews are very helpful and even if you can't do it as soon as you read it, you can come back later and leave one. I appreciate that very much and I'll always reply to you :) **

**Once again, a big thanks to SLovingLecter for also letting me know about the problems in my first chapter, I highly appreciate that^^**

**I guess that's all I had to say for now, see you the next time ;) And don't forget to review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm updating again, since the last chapter was kinda short, I figured updating again won't do any damage, right? ;) Once again thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews, I appreciate them all and I'm more than happy you like this story :) Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :).****  
To guests who reviewed:****  
****Cats: "This seems a very good start. Your Bella is not too childish, and your Edward still can't understand he should let Bella decide for herself. He doesn't deserve her. I like your Aro. For once he is not too direct."  
**  
**WerewolvesProtector: Thank you! I'm glad to hear so. I was afraid I'd get them too different from the originals and also that they were too childish, but it's good to hear they're not. Well I doubt Edward will ever understand that xD But we shall see. As for Aro, I figured he couldn't be too direct in this case, or at least I can't see that, but I've said it many times before, I'm not that much of a skilled writer xD.**

**Enjoy!^^ And please let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews.**

* * *

**A Feeling Called "Jealousy"**

Edward and Bella drove together for a while but when they parted ways and Edward was out of her sight, the same black Ferrari appeared behind Bella's car and once again followed a few meters behind her. Bella looked at the car's license plate number and noticed something: it was from Italy. Wait… Italy? The Volturi were from Italy… but it just wasn't possible. If Aro wanted to make sure she didn't tell Edward anything he could have found other ways, not getting someone follow her with a Ferrari around Forks. But it made no sense anyway, plus Ferrari was an Italian brand, so, it wasn't necessary the Volturi.

She tried speeding up, but her truck wasn't that fast, and compared to a Ferrari, it was nothing. So she drove as normal as she could, trying not to act weird as to not raise the driver's suspicions.

When she finally arrived home she saw her father's car parked in front of her house, normally, that would be a relief since he was the chief of police, but in this case… She didn't know whether she should be relieved or worried. If this was a vampire, she should drive as far as possible from those close to her, if not, she could tell her father, but the problem was: she didn't know. One thing she did know however was not to take any chances with strangers. However, when she looked into her mirror, the Ferrari was gone again; it was like the black car was never there. She reconsidered telling her father about it, but he would get too worried about it and she didn't want that. Plus if the Volturi were really behind this then she would just put him in danger.

The rest of the day went as normal as possible, Bella went inside her house, greeted her father, ate something, went to do her homework, and then night came. Charlie informed Bella he will have to go to work at night for a few days, and again hoped his daughter wouldn't get mad at him. She didn't, it was his job plus she didn't really spent much time with him and besides, it would give her and Edward some privacy. Then again she thought maybe it was safer for him, since Aro was certainly still lurking around, but for tonight she was safe, Edward was coming.

When the time came for her father to leave, she went outside with him and he suddenly hugged her.

"Careful, Bells, there have been murders lately, don't get out at night." Charlie said to her, worried.

"I won't, I promise, but I doubt anyone would try killing the daughter of the police chief." She said. He smiled a little and then got inside his police car.

As soon as he left, Edward's Volvo sped towards Bella's house and parked in front of it.

"You came!" Bella said gladly as soon as Edward got out of his car.

"Bella, I will be here whenever you need me" Edward said coming closer to her.

"You should've been hunting today, right?" Bella asked.

"No, not yet" Edward said, and then continued "Charlie's not here, that means we can have some time alone." And with that he kissed Bella. They kissed passionately for a while, but unknown to them, someone was watching. Aro. From the deep shadows of the trees, he was watching them; he had been for a while. Deep inside him he felt a twinge of jealousy, seeing Edward and Bella kiss so passionately. He had watched Bella all the time, but he wasn't going to hang around to watch this. His temptation towards ripping Edward's head off was too big and he didn't want to see Bella suffer. He just used his super speed to disappear from the area completely.

Edward and Bella were in Bella's room. They talked for a while about their love, about their families, and Bella had some attempts to tell Edward about today's events, and while she didn't tell him, she just got him suspicious.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything." Edward said. "I know, and I always do, but… Edward, I… I want you to change me." Bella said, trying to avoid the subject.

"No, Bella that's not a life I'd choose, it's not even a life." Edward said, trying to convince her.

"I made my choice; I want to be with you forever." Bella said and kissed him.

"Just think about it again, isn't it enough to have a happy life with me?" Edward asked her, hoping she would say yes. "For now it is, but after graduation…" Bella started, but Edward stopped her "Bella…" He said and kissed her, not wanting to hurt her feelings. They started kissing more passionately, but when Bella tried to undress Edward, he stopped her.

"We shouldn't do that, I might hurt you." Edward said.

"I trust you, you won't" Bella said confidently, pulling him into a kiss again, but he pulled away. "No, we should just enjoy what we have for now, I… don't want to lose control." Edward told Bella, and although disappointed, she nodded and pulled away, only to be pulled back into a kiss by Edward. She pulled away when she was out of breath, and they just spent the night kissing and talking, until Bella fell asleep. Edward just lay beside her, watching her sleep.

When Aro arrived at the hotel again, he called for Jane and Alec.

In the next moment the two vampires were in front of him and they bowed their heads in front of their leader.

"There have been murders in Seattle. It is obviously the work of one of our kind, but they are breaking the rules and putting our secret in danger. See who they are, what they are after, and find out as much as you can about them. Report back to me as soon as you find out anything useful" Aro told them.

"Yes Master" Jane said and both her and Alec bowed their heads before him again. Aro then went back into his room while Jane and Alec went to see what the murders were about, as their master had told them.

As soon as Aro got inside his room he grabbed a chair and threw it across the room, then he hit the wall and a loud bang was heard. Why was he this angry? He tried to calm down, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. Edward was with Bella and he didn't even deserve her! He left her! Aro was so angry that we wanted to rip the young vampire's head off without a second thought. He never thought he could get that jealous, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone, hardly to himself if at all. When he finally calmed down, he sighed and sat on his bed. He had to get close to Bella, but the thought she asked Cullen to stay with her for the night so he won't be able to come was driving Aro insane. He wondered if he had any chances to get to Bella at all. He certainly wasn't going to give up on the idea, but he needed to gain her trust somehow. But how could he if she didn't even allow him to visit her? Ripping Edward's head off wouldn't help, nor scaring or snapping at her would, he had to keep calm, he had to come up with a plan.

* * *

**Question is, what plan? ;) Any ideas? Also, what do you think about the Ferrari now? Who's that? :) Let me know in the reviews below :D**

**I hope you liked this chapter :) I know there wasn't much Aro/Bella, but they will be more in the next chapters, as I previously said I just want to give them some nice development.**  
**Please please review! They are soooo helpful and they make me sooo happy ^_^ I'll very much appreciate reviews :)  
I'll come back soon to add some more descriptions and to edit all the chapters, they need to be renewed every now and then ;)**

**Special thanks to AnaBookWorm and SLovingLecter for helping me with the problems in the chapters, but also to BlackAngelBitch and angel897 for following this story and reviewing every chapter until now :) Thank you very very much :D I have no words to tell you how much I appreciate it :)**  
**Also, thanks to all those wonderful people who faved, followed and reviewed this story^^**


End file.
